Epilepsy is among the most common disorders of the nervous system, affecting 1-2% of the world's population. A portion of the patients diagnosed with epilepsy have “medically intractable” epilepsy, in which seizures do not respond to antiepileptic drugs. In many cases, medically intractable epilepsy is sufficiently debilitating to warrant the risks of surgery. Stereo-electroencephalography (SEEG) can be used for surgical planning to evaluate the intractable epilepsy. With SEEG, the seizure onset zone and areas of spiking can be identified by electrodes in different areas within and around epileptic lesions and areas suspected to be part of the seizure network. The electrodes can be implanted in the different areas using a traditional stereotactic frame, such as the Talairach frame, the Leksell frame, and the CRW frame. However, these traditional stereotactic frames are cumbersome and require multiple coordinate adjustments, which lead to breaks in sterility. Alternatively, a stereotactic robotic device can offer advantages to traditional stereotactic frames with regard to safety and reliability, but at a higher cost.